1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle and, in particular, to an intake system for an engine and a V-belt continuously variable transmission in a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An intake system for an engine in a utility vehicle according to the conventional art includes: an air intake duct connected to an air inlet of the engine; and an air cleaner device connected to an air-intake upstream end of the air intake duct. In particular, in the utility vehicle, in order to avoid suctioning of dust particles, the air cleaner device is arranged in a storage box sealed from the outside and then air in the storage box is taken in through an air inlet of the air cleaner device. The storage box includes a box body and a lid. A sealing material is provided in the opening part of the box body and then the lid is openably and closably attached to the box body via the sealing material. Further, the storage box having a high sealing property stores: other equipments such as a battery and electric components; an air inlet part of a duct for cooling the transmission; and the like, which need be protected from rain, dust, and the like. Further, check or maintenance of the equipments such as the air cleaner device and the battery stored in the storage box is performed in a state that the lid is removed from the opening part. For example, JP Laid-open Publication No. 2002-70668 discloses such an intake system for an engine.
Meanwhile, the sealing material provided in the opening part of the box body causes a high cost. Nevertheless, in the intake system for an engine in a utility vehicle according to the conventional art, it is necessary to make the opening part a certain size or larger so as to check or maintenance of the equipments in the storage box is performed through the opening part. Thus, since a certain fixed amount of sealing materials has to be used, it was impossible to reduce the cost of sealing materials sharply.